


My little sunshine- yandere!Tenhina

by AmaiAlexis666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Lots of people get hurt, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Yandere Tendou Satori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaiAlexis666/pseuds/AmaiAlexis666
Summary: How hard would it be to have a crush on a boy who was oblivious to the large amount of people who liked him? you would say that you would try sharing him, right? not Tendou, he wants Hinata all to himself and he doesn't care what he'll have to do to get it. This is originally from Wattpad, so, yeah.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Tendou Satori, One sided Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is from Wattpad, if you want more chapters, go search it up on there. You are completely free to criticize my work.

Tendou thought that everything was perfect about Hinata. His sweet smile, his petite form, his chocolate brown eyes, his adorable voice. 

Tendou wanted all of it to himself, even if it meant killing.

His desire for Hinata started at the finals of the spring nationals, He was confused at first, he had never seen a a spiker that small! Was he subbing for someone? 

There was a certain charm that pulled him to Shouyou and he couldn't figure out what it was.

Then, it clicked.

How determined and cute he was. That's what drew Tendou to the small middle blocker.

"Ow, ow, ow! Kageyama, you're gonna make me go bald!" Tendou's head snapped over to the source of the noise and growled at the sight before him.

Hinata was being gripped from the head by the first year setter, Kageyama Tobio. 

"Shut up, dumbass!" Kageyama shouted. That was the final straw for Tendou, he wanted to do something, so, he did.

The day after, Kageyama was no more. His body was discovered by his mother. 

"Tobio, are you up yet?" She shouted up, making her way to his room. "Tobio, this is so unlike you-TOBIO!" She cried, seeing her own son dead and bloodied on the floor, his throat slit.

The moment the team heard, most of them broke down into tears, not wanting to believe what they just heard.

And to make it worse, Hinata was going to confess to him if the tragedy didn't happen.

The next time Tendou saw Hinata was at Kageyama's grave. Hinata was crying at the side of it, holding blue tulips, Kageyama's favorite flowers.

"Hinata, I'm sorry this happened to him. Do you wanna talk about it to me?" Tendou spoke softly, wrapping his arms around the smaller body.

"I-I'd like that." Hinata muttered, melting into the slender arms around him.

'His scent! God, I just want to keep him in my room!' Tendou thought as he continued to comfort the ginger, burying his nose in Shouyou's hair.


	2. That strange adrenaline rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is right after Tendou killed Kageyama, it's technically how he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter starts, I just want to thank you all for the positive feedback!

'I did it, I killed someone!' Tendou thought to himself as he stared down at his victim in pure delight.

He enjoyed the feel it gave him, the adrenaline rush that was coursing through his body, the shining blood dripping from Kageyama's neck along with his pocket knife.

But, most importantly, he had one less obstacle keeping him from Shouyou. 

Then, the black-haired setter's phone started vibrating. 'God, who knew Kageyama was so popular.' was Tendou's instant thought.

But, as soon as he check the texts, he blood boiled with anger.

He was looking at a chat called 'the harem of Hinata Shouyou'. It consisted of names Tendou knew and didn't know.

~~~~~on the chat~~~~

Kozume Kenma:hey, anyone up?

Yamaguchi Tadashi:Yeah, I'm up. I'm on call with Hinata!

Terushima Yuji:Lucky bastard! God I wish I cud b on call w/ him!

Kuroo Tetsuro:Oya oya, what's this? Why are you all up?~ isn't it a school night?~

Kozume Kenma: STFU, Kuro. Ur up 2.

Kuroo Tetsuro:shush my kohai.

Tsukishima Kei:Everyone, shut the fuck up, I've had enough of my phone blowing up with texts!

Yamaguchi Tadashi:Gomen Tsukki! 

Tsukishima Kei:I will forgive you if you tell me what Hinata's wearing.

Kuroo Tetsuro:oh ho! Magene-kun~ how lewd~

Tsukishima Kei:shut up u cat.

Yamaguchi Tadashi:he's wearing a top that's too big for him, it's slipping down his shoulder!

\-----Yamaguchi Tadashi has sent a snapshot to the groupchat------

Kozume Kenma: That's so cute, oh my- I may have a nosebleed.

Kuroo Tetsuro:hshsuchjeidhdksk-THAT IS SO ADORABLE, WHY?!!!!!

Terushima Yuji:I NEED HIM!!

Tsukishima Kei:I....... You are forgiven.

\-----Kozume Kenma has saved an image-----

\-----Terushima Yuji has saved an image-----

\-----Kuroo Tetsuro has saved an image-----

\-----Tsukishima Kei has saved an image----

Tsukishima Kei: I'm going to sleep before I get a nosebleed.

Kozume Kenma: that's a good idea, talk to ya all soon.

~~~~~~~~in real life~~~~~~

Tendou started to blush, he just saw a image of the love of his life's shoulder.

He was then startled by the alarm of Kageyama's phone.

He was quick at saving all of Kageyama's pictures of the middle blocker he loved dearly before exiting though the same window he entered from.

~~~~~~~~~time skip brought to you by the meat dance(I think you all know what I'm talking about)~~~~~~~

"Thank you for letting me talk to you, Tendou-senpai. I really needed it." Hinata smiled softly, sending Tendou's brain into a daze.

"It was my pleasure, I would rather die then see you cry." "Y-You don't have to go that far." Hinata stuttered as the light blush on his cheeks started to make his freckles more visible.

"Could I get your number? Just so if you want to talk about anything, I'm just call away!" Satori suggested, such a sneaky way to get someone's number.

"Sure, I'll put my number in your phone and you can put yours in mine!" Shouyou replied, pulling his phone out of his back pocket to trade it with Tendou's phone.

As they exchanged phones, Shouyou gave him another one of his smiles, leading to Tendou needing to restrain himself from capturing the definition of sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of that chapter, I feel like it kinda dragged on a bit, but, at least I was able to remember the fact that Kageyama had his throat slit. Yay for me being able to remember a crucial detail!


	3. Training camp? Training camp

As the days slipped into weeks, Kageyama was slowly became a faint memory to Hinata, not that it bothered Tendou, of course, it was just one less person keeping him from touching his little sunshine's smooth skin.

But, the group chat was still instilled in the back of his mind, he didn't think they would stop him, right? 

Oh, my naive friends, how wrong you would be.

You see, almost a month long training camp in Tokyo was announced for teams such as Nekoma, Fukurōdani, Dateko, Karasuno(obviously) and Shiratorizawa.

Everyone was excited, but, Tendou? Oh, he was ecstatic, being able to be in the same place as Hinata for almost a whole month was like a dream come true!

As soon as he got to his dorm after practice, he was right onto the phone with Shouyou.

"Hi, Tendou-san! Have you heard about the training camp?" "The Tokyo one?" Tendou questioned the small crow. He knew what he was talking about, but, he said that so he could hear the other's voice more.

"Yep! I can't wait to introduce you to my friends, like Kenma and Lev! I think that you'll get along with Bokuto and Kuroo, as well!" Tendou's eyes widened, those names, they were on that groupchat! Oh, this would be fun.

"Yeah, well, I gotta start packing, see you tomorrow at the training camp!" And with that, Tendou ended the call and got a bag.

"So, then, looks like I will need some things to make sure that people don't touch what's mine." Tendou quietly chuckled as he grabbed his pocket knife, a few changes for clothes and some gloves to keep his finger print off the knife.

Tendou grinned darkly. "My little sunshine, don't worry, I'll be your knight in shining armor." 

~~~~~~Timeskip brought to you by my horrible social skills~~~~~~

The very second Hinata exited the bus, he was tackled into a tight hugs by a certain tall russian cat.

Lev asks his favorite question. "Hey, Hinata! Did you grow any taller?" "No, but, that doesn't matter!" Hinata cutely whined, making small puppies seem ugly and vile in comparison.

Tendou was staring at Lev in pure disgust, how dare he touch Hinata?! Tendou decided to embrace Hinata in a warm hug from behind, giving the gray-haired Russian a shit-eating grin.

Serves you right for touching him. Tendou thought before getting hit on the back of the head by a certain setter with frosted tips.

"God, sakes, Tendou! Warn people before hugging them from behind!" Semi growled.

~~~~meanwhile~~~~

"I don't like the look of that 'Tendou', Kuroo." Kenma said, not taking his eyes on his DS.

"Me neither, we should keep an eye on him. He's probably up to no good." Kuroo replied.

This is going to be a interesting training camp. Almost everyone thought.


	4. he's suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, most of this will be in the chat, so, YE! Also, sorry if it's a little shit. But, then again, I'm a little shit, so, kinda evens out.

"Alright, if any of you get into a fight, I'm kicking your ass! Now, let's go!" Ukai shouted before leaving for where they would be sleeping.

~~~~timeskip to on the chat~~~~

Kuroo Tetsuro:  
I have a bad feeling abt that Shiratorizawa player.

Bokuto Koutrou:  
huh? Which 1 bro?

Kozume Kenma:  
the red haired one who pushed Lev away from Shouyou.

Lev Haiba:  
whats his problem with me?! I mean did u see that glare he gave me?!

Terushima Yuji:  
🎵that guys suspicious that guys suspicious!🎵

Tsukishima Kei:^^

Kuroo Tetsuro:^^

Everyone online:^^

Yamaguchi Tadashi:  
okay, guys dont @ me abt this

Yamaguchi Tadashi:  
some of the Shiratorizawa players seem like they like Hinata as well

Tsukishima Kei:  
ur point being?

Yamaguchi Tadashi:  
well

Yamaguchi Tadashi:  
I was thinking we could let at least one of them join?

Kuroo Tetsuro:  
after we were just talking abt 1 of their team m8s? Nah good tri tho

Akaashi Keiji:  
Wait, that may actually be a good idea.

Bokuto Koutrou:  
how????

Akaashi Keiji:  
Think about it. They probably know a lot about this Tendou person, so, they could help us find out why he did that!

Kuroo Tetsuro:  
*Insert big brain Markiplier here*

Tsukishima Kei:

I'll add one of them if you want.

Kuroo Tetsuro:  
oya? Tsukki has more friends?

Tsukishima Kei:  
One, don't call me that. Two, of course I do, I went to the Shiratorizawa training camp. 

\-----Tsukishima Kei added Goshiki Tsutomu----

Goshiki Tsutomu:  
what is dis?? Who r u ppl?

Kuroo Tetsuro:  
I'm hpy u askd! I'm the ~hot~ capitan of Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsuro, third year and I was once arrested for being so smexy( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kozume Kenma:  
it was overruled due to lack of evidence. Anyways, I'm Kozume Kenma, second year setter of Nekoma and the one who created this god-damned group chat.

Bokuto Koutrou:  
IMBOKUTOITSNICETOMEETU!!!

Goshiki Tsutomu:  
I- what?

Akaashi Keiji:  
I apologise for his enthusiasm, he likes making new friends. His name is Bokuto Koutrou, he is a third and the captain of Fukurōdani. And I am Akaashi Keiji, a second year and setter at Fukurōdani. It's nice to meet you.

Goshiki Tsutomu:  
it's nice 2 meet u 2 Akaashi-san!

Lev Haiba:  
hi! I'm Lev Haiba, first year middle blocker of Nekoma and it's next ace!

Terushima Yuji:  
And I'm Terushima mother-fuckin' Yuji! A second year AND the captain of Jozenji!

Yamaguchi Tadashi:  
And I'm assuming you already know me and Tsuki! Y'know.... Since we played against you.... hahahaha, I hope you don't hold a grudge against ussss!,

Goshiki Tsutomu:  
whoa, cool! It's nice to meet you all! My name is Goshiki Tsutomu, a first year and the next ace of Shiratorizawa! And I don't hold grudges against many people, Yamaguchi!

Kuroo Tetsuro:  
Okay, cool, now then, do you like Hinata~chan?

Goshiki Tsutomu:  
H-Hinata?!😳 U-um! Y-yes! He's just so cute and his cheeks look so soft and squishy!☺️

Kuroo Tetsuro:  
Ha! Simp😌

Kozume Kenma:  
Hypocrite

Akaashi Keiji:  
Let's not digress from the task at hand, Goshiki-kun, what do you know about your team mate, Tendou Satori?

Goshiki Tsutomu:  
Huh??? Why do I want 2 no??

Kuroo Tetsuro:  
Backread dude

After backreading.

Goshiki Tsutomu:  
Oh, Now that you mention it, he HAS been mumbling about Hinata under his breath! 

Akaashi Keiji:  
Interesting, is there anything else strange?

Goshiki Tsutomu:  
Yeah! He's been suuuuuper protective of a note book he has and whenever he sees someone getting close to Hinata, he writes something in it! He even put a lock on the note book!

Kozume Kenma:  
Creepy.

Bokuto Koutrou:  
I agree! we should keep r gards up!

Tsukishima Kei:  
Wow, the owl actually said something smart.

Yamaguchi Tadashi:  
Tsukki! Be nice!

Kozume Kenma:  
We should all get off our phones now, people may find it suspicious.

Literally everyone online:  
Agreed!


	5. Guess you ran outta breath, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:if you get triggered or unsettled by depictions or descriptions of choking, I suggest you avoid this chapter and go do something else. Go on a run, watch a movie and take care of yourself!
> 
> Also, this was the result of a vote that happens in this book.

Lev, Tsukishima, Bokuto, Akaashi and Hinata were practicing in third gym like usual, but, something was different.

There was a set of wide, dark red eyes with small pupils staring in on them. It was obvious who they belonged to, of course.

"Hey, chibi-chan~" Kuroo hums as he swings his arm around Hinata, eagerly awaiting a certain someone's reaction. "K-Kuroo-san!" Hinata squeaked in shock.

Tendou's eyes then darted down, he was writing something in the book. That brought a small smirk to the black cats face, he was definitely writing some important shit in there.

Time to get a real reaction.

Kuroo suddenly bit down on Shouyou's earlobe, gaining a squeal from the small tangerine and another shift of eye direction.

"Kuroo-san, why'd you do that?" Hinata whined, rubbing the area what was bit. "Sorry, your ear just looks so cute and edible~" Kuroo seductively stated, aiming his sight to the eyes.

They were gone, so was his water bottle. "I'm going out for some fresh air, you guys continue practicing." Kuroo said as he started walking to the door, his voice sounded confused.

When he was at a far enough point that no one could hear him, he was tackled to the ground.

"Ah! Let the fuck go of m-MMMMHH" He tried to scream, but, all was silenced by a hand muffling his voice.

Tendou stared down at his prey, a disgusted look on his face. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Touching MY sunshine like that?" You could almost taste the venom leaking from his voice.

And for the first time in years, Kuroo felt true fear.

Tendou began applying pressure onto the neck, progressively pressing down harder as time went on.

Kuroo's vision was worsening with the more pressure pushed onto his poor neck, was this the end? He tried fighting Tendou to no avail.

'This is it, huh? I always thought I would go out in a blaze of glory, not on the ground! I didn't even get to see Kenma give volleyball his all.' As these thoughts filled his head,he gave up on fighting, it was useless.

'I just hope Kenma doesn't quit volleyball after this, that'd suck. And Hinata.... I wasn't even able to confess to him.' Those were his last thoughts before losing all his breath.

It took a total of 54 minutes to completely kill him. Tendou looked down in a strange happiness, smiling down at the body before him.

"Wow, and here I thought you'd put up more of a fight! Well, guess we all lose our breath sometimes." With those words, Tendou ran away.

A few minutes later, Yaku walked into the gym, looking for his fellow third year. He was surprised to not find him. "Wait, I thought Kuroo would be in here."

"Oh, he apparently went outside for some fresh air about a hour ago. He hasn't come back what's weird." Tsukishima replied.

"I'll go look for that idiot." Yaku stated, turning back around to the door. He seemed like he wanted to say something to Kuroo.

Oh, would you imagine his face when he saw Kuroo dead on the ground.

"DAMN IT! HE CAN'T BE!" Yaku yelled, tears rolling down his face as he knelled down beside the body, checking for some kind of sign that he isn't dead.

There was no pulse. Yaku broke down into a fit of non-stop tears and screams. "Why?! Why him?!" "What's happened? Holy crap, KUROO!" Bokuto exclaimed in utter shock. He was dead.

"Damn it, you idiot! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Yaku cried in pure distress, he hated this. He had to lay his eyes on Kuroo's deceased body, he didn't even get a chance to confess.

"How're we going to tell Kenma?" Akaashi gasped.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, my jublies and non-binary tublies! How've y'all been?
> 
> I'm so sorry for breaking Yaku's heart! I just kinda love Kuroyaku and wanted to add a hint of it🥺👉👈
> 
> I wrote this in about two hours, yes, when I want to, I can be very speedy.
> 
> Please, don't hate me for this chapter! I didn't actually plan for it to be this grim!


	6. The Aftermath

Unsurprisingly, the training camp was cancelled half way through as soon as everyone else found out about the death, they were all saddened, shocked and scared. Except Tendou, of course, he was the one who did it!

Kenma had the worst reaction out of everybody, he started screaming at anyone who had the slightest distaste for Kuroo to 'fess up' to killing him, it terrified everyone there.

\-----timeskip-----

~~~~~private message between Kozume Kenma and Goshiki Tsutomu~~~~~

Goshiki Tsutomu:  
Kozume-san?? Are you ok??? I'm sorry about what happened to him... Please, don't hurt yourself!

Kenma saw these messages and immediately sent some questions his way.

Kozume Kenma:  
How did Tendou react to the news?! Is Shouyou okay?! Did Shouyou get back safely?! I swear to God if he touched Shouyou I'm gonna kill him!

Goshiki Tsutomu:  
Calm down! He didn't touch Hinata he's fine! And Tendou-san.... He didn't react like everyone else... It looked like he was trying to stop himself from smirking.

Kozume Kenma:  
What. The. Fuck. That bitch! He must've been the one! I'm gonna kill him!

Goshiki Tsutomu:  
Kozume-san calm down! I'm sure Tendou-san doesn't have anything to do with it.

Just as Goshiki was going to send that message, he got another one from someone else.

It was from Semi. Tsutomu knew he couldn't just ignore it, what if it was something important?!

So, he opened it.

Semi Eita:  
You have Hinata-kun's number, right?

Goshiki Tsutomu:  
Yea why???

Semi Eita:  
could you please tell him to stay away from Tendou? He's been mumbling things like how he wants to have him for himself.

Goshiki Tsutomu:  
HUH?!?!

Semi Eita:  
I know, I'm worried to.... I also got a hold of his phone and... I'll just show you what he has.

~~~~Semi Eita sent 10 attachments~~~~

Goshiki's eyes widened and his stomach felt like it turned inside out, why and how did he have these photos?!

Goshiki was looking at 10 stalker-ish pictures of Hinata when he was obviously unaware.

Him getting changed, him in the shower, things like that. But, one made Goshiki terrified.

It was a picture of Hinata sleeping! It took him about half a minute to piece it together.

Then, it clicked.

These pictures... They were took when Hinata was at home! Tendou knows where he lives!

He had to show the group chat, he just had to!

Goshiki Tsutomu:  
Semi-san.... Could I add you to something? 

Semi Eita:  
Umm sure?? 

Goshiki Tsutomu:   
Thanks.

~~~~The Hinata Harem~~~~

Goshiki Tsutomu:  
Im gonna add sum1 rlly quick!

Terushima Yuji:  
Huh??? Why, who r ya addin??

\----Goshiki Tsutomu has added Semi Eita----

Semi Eita:  
Why'd you add me in here? 

Kozume Kenma:  
What do you think of Shouyou?

Semi:  
What, Hinata-kun? He's..... Kind, he seems like he would sacrifice himself just to keep people safe.... And he's kinda cute....

Kozume Kenma:  
Ok, you can stay on the chat. @Goshiki Tsutomu, why did you JUST add him now?

Goshiki Tsutomu:  
Semi-senpai.... Cud you show them???

Semi Eita:  
You mean the pictures Tendou has, right?

Technically everyone except for Goshiki and Semi:  
What pictures?!

Semi Eita:  
These pictures!

~~~~Semi Eita sent 10 attachments~~~~

Akaashi Keiji:  
Oh my god... This is just disgusting on so many levels.... Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Semi-san.

Tsukishima Kei:  
How do we know we can trust him?! He could've took those pictures! 

Semi Eita:  
I can assure you, I DIDN'T take them. If I did, why would the pictures be on Tendou's phone? I would never do anything that would bring pain or discomfort to Hinata-kun!

Bokuto Koutrou:  
Tru.....

Goshiki Tsutomu:  
Plus! Semi-senpai is horrible at sneaking around so Hinata would be able to see him from a mile away!

Semi Eita:  
Wow, rude much? But you ain't wrong, I'm useless when it comes to sneaking.

Goshiki Tsutomu:  
Wait... Where is Tendou-senpai?

Semi Eita:  
He said he was going out for a hour- wait a minute....

Kozume Kenma:  
Shit, what is it?!

Semi Eita:  
I think.... He's gonna take more pictures.... Fuck...

Yamaguchi Tadashi:  
It's fine! Hinata said that his Okaa-san and little sister are going to have a movie night with him tonight!

Semi Eita:  
Oh thank god, that means that there's less chance!

But then, Yamaguchi got a call from a terrified and teary Hinata.

"T-Tadashi, please come quick... I'm scared...."

Yamaguchi Tadashi:  
Guys... I think Hinata's in trouble...

Semi Eita:  
Shit....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovlies, my jublies and non-binary tublies! How've y'all been?
> 
> Yes, this IS a cliffhanger, you can hate me now 👁️👅👁️
> 
> What do you think happened?? Why do you think Hinata is so scared? If you get it right, my comment will have a '☠️' emoji!
> 
> Heh, I'm sorry again for the cliffhanger, I like leaving people in suspense as mean as it sounds.
> 
> Til' next chapter, Lexi-chan, out!


	7. Help me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're allowed to hate me after this chapter 🙃

Ever since Kageyama's death, Hinata has had the feeling that... Something or SOMEONE was following him and watching his every move and it made him uneasy.

But he never showed that he was worried to anyone, he didn't want them fussing over him more than they already do, so, he kept his lips sealed about that whole ordeal.

~~~little timeskip to a Karasuno practice~~~

"Sho-kun, are you okay? You haven't seemed like yourself over the past few days." Yamaguchi mentioned, causing the little ginger boy to start silently panic.

'What do I say? That I think someone is following me?! Calm down, Shouyou!'  
Hinata shouted in his head, he doesn't wanna tell Tadashi! 

Hinata then thought of the perfect lie. "I'm okay! I just haven't been sleeping properly after what happened at the training camp, that's all." It was such a obvious lie, but somehow, it worked.

"If you say so, you should try to get some sleep tonight though. I don't want you passing out randomly." Yamaguchi replied sweetly, caring for Shouyou.

Shouyou smiled and pulled Yamaguchi into a warm embrace. "Thank you for caring about me, Tadashi, but really, I'm fine!" "I know but, I can't help but worry about you!" Yamaguchi cried out with a happy tone to his voice.

Tsukishima saw this and clicked his tongue in jealousy. "Tch, gross." Yamaguchi just raised one eyebrow and smirked at him.

~~~~timeskip~~~~

As soon as Hinata opened the door, he was greeted by a ₜᵢₙᵧ blur of orange jumping onto him, making him fall.

"SHOUYOU-NII'S HOME! OKAA-SAN, SHOUYOU-NII'S HOME!" Shouted Shouyou's hyper sister, Natsu.

Their mother came into the room shortly after. "Natsu, at least let him take his shoes off before you bombard him!" She laughed as she placed the small girl on her shoulders.

A few minutes later, Hinata entered the living room and received a kiss on the forehead from his mother.

"Hey Shouyou, how was school?" "It was the same as always, nothing really interesting happened." Shouyou stated, gaining a strange look from his mother.

She sighed softly and ruffled Hinata's fluffy hair. "Let me guess, you still feel like you're getting followed and watched?"

Hinata just looked down, bit his lip and sighed. "Yep, I just want it to stop!" He flopped down on the couch and sighed again, feeling defeated.

"I don't know if this could make you feel better but, maybe you should stay home untill that feeling goes away?" Hinata's mother suggested, stroking his son's hair as she tries to calm him down.

Hinata then looked up at his mother, leaning into her comforting touch. "Mhhh, that's a good idea, okaa-san." His mum quietly squealed at this, she just wanted to hug him and never let go.

"Awe Shouyou, you're so cute!" His mother squealed as she engulfed Shouyou in a hug, gaining a sleepy whine from him.

\----Tendou's P.O.V---

As Tendou was looking through the window, his blood starting boiling, who was she to touch him?! He wanted to do something.

Then, he thought of the perfect idea, he just had to wait for the perfect time to commit the act, he would be able to do that!

As the hours slipped past like seconds, he grown impatient, he was probably going to regret this but he couldn't think clear at that moment in time.

He needed Hinata now.

As he snuck in through the window, he could hear their gleeful laughter and he became jealous, HE should be the one making him laugh!

He made quite a loud noise to lure the older woman into the kitchen so he could strike.

"H-huh, what was that?!" Hinata stuttered, holding his younger sister tight to his chest. Hinata's mother slowly got up to investigate. 

"I'm sure it's just a raccoon, but I'll check to be sure. Stay right there, you two." Their mother assured them, but in reality, she was just as scared as her children.

As she creeped into the kitchen, she felt like someone was watching her, the same feeling that Shouyou has!

She began to look around, searching for the source of the noise. "H-hello? We don't want to hurt you, why are you here?" She managed to whisper, shaking with every. Single. Step.

Suddenly, her mouth was covered by a hand and there was a knife to her stomach. "Who the hell do you think you are, touching MY Sho-chan like that?" Tendou growled quietly, bringing the sharp object ever so closer to her.

"W-w-what? H-he's my son." She muttered out, her voiced muffled by the hand. "Not. Good. Enough." Those were the last words he uttered before lodging the knife into her stomach, letting the blood trickle down and drip onto the floor.

She then began struggling to be released and to warn her children, she wanted her beloved daughter and son to be last thing she saw!

"Shouyou! H-hide with Natsu! Q-quickly!" She coughed, blood spilling from her mouth. "Shut up." Tendou snarled, positioning and sticking the knife right into her neck, roughly dragging it through the layer of skin to finish her off.

He finally dropped the body after massacring her, leaving the bloodied body to decay as he went to find the other two.

"N-nii-chan, I'm scared.." Natsu cried silently, too petrified to even raise her voice. They were both trembling in a closet, listening carefully for the footsteps of the killer.

"I-I'm not going to let you go, you're too young!" Hinata whisper-yelled, his tears violently rushing down his cheeks.

Then, they both heard the floorboards creek. They became as quiet as mice, hoping to survive through that night.

"Shouyou~ come out, come out wherever you are~" Tendou sung, his eyes darting around the room like a bullet.

Unfortunately, Natsu just had to sneeze, making the third year very aware to their hiding place. "Found you two! Do I get a prize?~" Satori chimed as he threw the door open, revealing the siblings.

Hinata then realized who it was, it was Tendou! "T-Tendou?! W-why are y-you doing t-t-this?!" "Because people keep touching what's mine!" Tendou howled, gripping Hinata's wrist tightly.

"Don't touch Nii-chan, you meanie!" Natsu whined, kicking the red-head.

"You little brat!" Tendou yelped, going in to cause harm to the little girl. Hinata's brain started going haywire, he can't let his sister get hurt!

Without putting any thought into it, he rushed in and protected his baby sister, causing him to pass out in the process.

\----Timeskip brought to you by bryz_x being terrified while reading this in the works----

When Hinata woke up, he was in a bedroom and all the doors and windows were locked. Unsurprisingly, he immediately started to panic.

Where was he? What happened? Where's Natsu?! Why was Tendou doing all of this?! Suddenly, he heard the door unlock, he slowly looked up to Tendou smiling.

"You're awake, I'm so glad!~" Tendou chimed as he approached the nervous boy. "W-where am I, Tendou-san? M-m-more importantly, where's Natsu?!" Hinata cried, gripping his senpai's shoulders while shaking vigorously.

In response, Tendou just giggled and ran his thumb over Hinata's soft lips. "Hehe, about that~ We got a bit violent and let's just say… I came out on top~" Hinata's eyes became wide and teary, he killed Natsu.

Hinata broke down into a combination of teary yells and sobs, he couldn't believe it, Natsu and his mother were dead!

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, my jublies and non-binary tublies! How've y'all been?
> 
> I am very sorry for this chapter and the pain it may have caused you, you can hate me nowಥ‿ಥ
> 
> Anyways, happy Halloween, everyone! And if you don't celebrate the holiday, have a good day!
> 
> I struggled with the end but but I'm happy with how it came out!
> 
> Till next chapter, Lexi-chan, out!


	8. AN

The next chapter may take longer to come out than usual because I feel horrible writing it, so I'll need to take loads of breaks to write it without puking.

Also, I am sorry if I do not handle the subject matter very well, I have never been in that kind of situation


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!! This chapter contains non-consensual sex(I don't want to say the word in case it is someone's trigger word), if you get triggered by that, I recommend you stop reading. Continue at your own risk.

"Hinata-kun, where are you?!" The green haired boy shouted out into the night sky, still no response.

Semi could only think of the worst. "Shit, where could he be?" As he approached the Hinata household's porch, he remembered what Yamaguchi had told him before hand.

A spare key was hidden under a plant pot, he found it in no time.

As he unlocked the door and pushed it open, instant panic and despair filled his mind. What lay before him was a mother drenched in blood from the neck down, her organs a bloodied mess.

"What the fuck?" Semi choked out, hesitant to go further into the home.

He crept around every corner, the thick scent of blood becoming ever more strong. "Oh God, Natsu!" He heard the first year cry out.

Semi gritted his teeth at the sight. "Tendou has gone too fucking far this time!"

___________________________________________

Tendou chuckled to himself, he finally has Hinata all to himself! But it wasn't enough... He wanted more.

Satori craved the touch of his skin, the sound of his moans, HE wanted to be Shouyou's first.

He thought for a second before taking the chance, stepping into the softly coloured room and laying his eyes on his little sunshine.

Tendou pulled Hinata into his grasp and sat the bed, causing Hinata to whimper. "Hai, Sho-chan~ how're you??~~" Hinata started shaking violently, feeling the hot breath on the nape of his neck.

Shouyou started to feel tears welling at the corner of his eyes, he wanted to be free. "P-please, let me--Mhh?!" His soft lips were sealed by a rough pair, he was scared straight. What was happening?

He tried to push him off, kick him, escape from there, but nothing seemed to work. He was trapped in Tendou's strong grip.

Tendou began to run in tongue across the ginger's bottom lip, seeming to ask for entry, but Hinata didn't cooperate like Tendou wanted.

He growled as he began to stroke Hinata's inner thigh, gaining a muffled moan from the latter and a opening to his mouth.

The red-head wasted no time in inserting his tongue into the uke's mouth, swirling it around in the wet cavern.(end me now)

Hinata was scared and confused, was this all a fever dream? If it was, he wanted to wake up! 

He began to shove against the seme, but he noticed in no time that it was doing nothing, he wouldn't budge.

The yandere pushed his precious lover onto the sheets as he broke the kiss, a trail of saliva between their mouths.

Tendou put his mouth to Hinata's neck, what was he going to do next?"My god, why do you taste so sweet?" And with those words said, he attacked the neck with soft kisses and sucks.

'H-huh?! That f-feels so weird...' Hinata thought, he suddenly let out a soft moan, making Satori's 'little friend' excited. (I feel so damn weird writing this, hellpppp)

"Nhgg~ s-sto-ahh~" Hinata moaned out, he hated this, was he really going to lose his virginity against his will?

"Keep on making those gorgeous noises and I may not hold back, little kitten~" Tendou whispered huskily into his victims ear, sending shivers down the latters spine.

Hinata tried to protest once again. "P-please s-s-st-op-ngh~!" But they are drowned out by the flick of his left nipple.

This sensation was driving him insane, he didn't want this! He all of a sudden felt a finger enter him, sending that same unwanted pleasure to him and causing him to let out a mewl.

"You're tight, which probably means that I'm your first!" Tendou cackled and connected their lips again, adding more and more fingers as time went on.

Then, he hit it, he hit the smaller boy's prostate. In an instant, Shouyou broke the kiss and let out a loud moan and came untouched.

Tendou was proud of himself, he just made his 'lover' cum untouched! "You came untouched, my god, you really are sensitive!" 

The little ginger was then forced into his knees and hands, his ass facing the crazy son-of-a-bitch. 

He realized what was going to happen and he immediately tensed, no, not like this! "P-please, n-no mor-AHHH~ UGHH~" He moaned as he was forcefully entered by the third year.

"Ugh~ Shouyou, so tight~~" Tendou moaned out before biting the back of Hinata's neck.

"AHHH, NOOO~~" Hinata orgasmed as he came and collapsed onto the bed, his tongue hanging out and his eyes rolled all the way back. His body was also twitching from overstimulation.

On the other hand, Tendou just stared down and smiled at his little victim before marking him everywhere with hickeys and leaving.

___________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, my jublies and non-binary tublies! How've y'all been?
> 
> So..... Sorry about this chapter..... I didn't really enjoy writing it...
> 
> But this is my first time writing actual smut even though it's rape.
> 
> Again, I apologise if I did not handle it that well. Like I've said before, I have never been in that kind of situation.
> 
> I'm just glad I'm done writing it. I think the biggest help for me getting through this chapter was a Tenhina book by an amazing author on Wattpad! 
> 
> It's called soulmates and it has some the best writing I've ever seen! I recommend you check it out!
> 
> Anyways, til next time, Lexi-chan, out


End file.
